DE 10 2004 004 777 A1 discloses a deformable luminous chain having a plurality of luminous modules on which there is arranged in each case at least one optical emitter, and are connected to form a chain via two electrical power supply wires. The electrical power supply wires run without interruption via all the modules of the chain and interconnect the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,824 B2 discloses a lighting device that has a lighting segment that includes a multiplicity of lighting sections. Each of the sections includes a printed circuit board having a semiconductor light emitter mounted thereon. The sections are interconnected by printed circuit board connectors that connect the printed circuit boards in series with edges of neighboring printed circuit boards next to one another. The printed circuit board connectors are deformable in order to change the alignment as a reaction to an applied force. The sections are interconnected electrically such that the semiconductor light emitters are connected electrically in series. The segment has a current regulator that regulates the current through the semiconductor light emitter.